A última grande peça
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: A estória de Jorge e Angelina, depois da morte de Fred na batalha contra Voldemort. Songfic Way back into love, tema do filme letra e música. Fic vencedora do I challenge casal Weasley do "Not as last resort".


A última peça

**A última grande peça**

Já era o segundo natal que Jorge passava na Toca, depois da batalha final entre Harry e Voldemort, e embora todos quisessem que aquele fosse um momento feliz, o clima insistia em se manter melancólico.

A Toca estava cheia, e os Weasleys estavam felizes em receber todos que estiveram juntos na guerra. Mesmo com a tristeza pela perda do filho, e dos amigos, Molly e Arthur tentavam manter um clima alegre na sala, servindo um jantar maravilhoso, e puxando conversas animadas com os convidados presentes.

Jorge saíra discretamente do grupo, subindo para seu antigo quarto, onde passara tantas noites com o irmão. Não voltava aquele cômodo da casa sozinho há muito tempo, pois a dor era grande, e encarar o fato dele não estar ali para aproveitar do período de paz resultante da morte de Voldemort, e da prisão de seus seguidores, era no mínimo injusta. Ainda mais pelo fato de acreditar que Fred fora uma das peças principais nessa luta.

Jorge abriu a porta, e entrou. As camas, o pequeno armário com as portas chamuscadas, provavelmente fruto de alguma experiência das Gemealidades Weasley, a cômoda com manchas verdes de vomitilha, as paredes danificadas pelas constantes guerras travadas entre ele e Fred, tudo permanecia como era.

Teve uma vontade enorme de sair correndo dali, e acabar com a angústia dentro dele, mas alguma coisa o impedia.

Ao chegar à antiga cama, deitou-se. Ficou admirando o teto por vários minutos, lembrando das coisas que aprontavam, e como era divertido ter o irmão por perto.

Para Jorge ele não tinha nem a metade da capacidade do irmão em arrumar confusão e aprontar com os outros, principalmente com Rony. Contudo era estranho como Fred previra certas coisas. Ele dizia que Rony seria o maior dos Weasley, por exemplo, e, portanto não devíamos nos deixar enganar pelo jeito atrapalhado dele.

Pensou na vida com o irmão, e como a presença dele fazia falta. Jorge nunca se sentira tão só quanto naquele momento. Por pior que as coisas estivessem, sempre podia contar com Fred para animá-las.

- O que eu faço agora? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar, enquanto seus olhos marejavam.

Essa tristeza era normal, afinal perdera a pessoa mais intima de toda a sua vida. A pessoa com quem dividira tudo. Seu amigo, seu irmão, seu confidente, seu sócio, seu mentor e colaborador. Jorge amava todos em sua família, mas sua relação com Fred era diferente. Ele não era só um membro da família, ele era quem lhe dava segurança, quem procurava para pedir e dar conselhos, e agora estava só.

O barulho na parte de baixo da casa continuava, e Jorge não ouviu quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Só notou a presença de Angelina quando ela disse:

- Desculpe. Não sabia que haveria alguém aqui.

Jorge se levantou rapidamente, escondendo o rosto, querendo que a garota não notasse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Tudo bem Angelina – disse Jorge. – Não sabia que você vinha para o natal.

- Resolvi de última hora. Só avisei sua mãe no fim da tarde. Não sabia se teria coragem de vir.

- Entendo – murmurou Jorge. – Deve ser duro pra você também.

- É – Angelina se sentou na cama que era de Fred, e acariciou o lençol. – Embora eu ache que Fred nunca levou nosso namoro a sério, eu sempre gostei demais dele.

- Não sei se é novidade pra você, mas Fred não levava nada a sério – disse Jorge, sem rir.

Angelina riu, e Jorge percebendo que tinha feito uma piada, mesmo não querendo, riu junto. Não conseguia fazer uma desde a morte do irmão, e vê-lo sorrir era uma coisa praticamente impossível.

- Desculpe-me – disse Jorge. – Saiu sem querer.

- Essa era a coisa que mais gostava em vocês – respondeu Angelina. – Essa capacidade que tinham de ser felizes, e de fazer as pessoas a sua volta rirem. Acho que foi isso me encantou em Fred.

Jorge sorriu para a amiga, e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama de Fred.

- Ele tinha esse poder mesmo – disse Jorge.

- Como assim? – respondeu Angelina. – Você também tem. Vocês eram iguais, e não só na aparência.

- Acho que perdi a minha quando ele se foi – Jorge encarou o assoalho do quarto, para não precisar olhar para a amiga.

- Não acredito nisso. Isso faz parte de você, como fazia parte do seu irmão. A alma de vocês é assim.

- Obrigado – disse Jorge, abraçando-a.

Era um abraço inocente, de quem queria agradecer aquelas palavras de consolo, mas quando seu rosto tocou de leve o de Angelina um arrepio correu pelas suas costas, fazendo-o se afastar, como se estivesse tocando em algo proibido.

- Vamos descer? – perguntou Angelina, notando o constrangimento nada comum de Jorge. – Acho que já ficamos o suficiente aqui, e é bem provável que apareça alguém nos procurando.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Jorge. – É melhor mesmo.

Jorge e Angelina saíram, e desceram as escadas, com a intenção de aproveitar o resto da festa de natal.

--x--

Era véspera de ano novo, e Jorge estava em seu apartamento sobre as Gemealidades Weasley, no Beco Diagonal. A conversa com Angelina tinha sido perturbadora, afinal ela fora namorada de Fred.

Sempre achara Angelina muito bonita, mas Fred havia sido mais rápido, convidado-a antes para o baile de inverno, durante o torneio tribuxo. Naquela época não se importou, afinal existiam outras garotas disponíveis, e não iria brigar com o irmão por causa dela. Contudo não era o fato da garota ser bonita que o atraía agora. Ela entendia como a falta de Fred o perturbava, e tinha paciência para escutar ele falar sobre seus sentimentos.

Sabia que ela tinha o temperamento forte (o período em que fora capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinória, em Hogwarts, mostrara-lhe o quanto), mas isso não era um defeito na opinião dele, e sim uma qualidade.

Ele não havia programado nada para aquele dia. Seus pais iriam passar a noite com Gui e Fleur, na casa que compraram, na parte Sul de Londres. Eles haviam convidado Jorge, mas ele não se animou com a idéia. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina iam passar juntos, na casa dos pais de Hermione, e o convidaram também, mas ele não tinha intimidade com os Granger, e achou que iria se sentir deslocado. Havia Percy, que iria passar com a noiva, mas tinha certeza que não seria boa à perspectiva de passar o ano novo com ele, por mais que estivesse se esforçando em ser agradável.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo – pensou Jorge. – Está muito frio lá fora mesmo.

Jorge foi até próximo de um baú, que ficava no fundo do quarto, pensando em arrumar um pouco da bagunça tão comum aquele lugar, afinal ele só queria ocupar um pouco a cabeça. Começou a tirar as coisas do baú, analisando o que poderia jogar fora, e o que merecia ser guardado.

Ao retirar um velho livro, um pequeno cartão caiu de dentro de suas páginas. Jorge o apanhou, e analisou-o.

Era um postal de um parque em Londres, durante o ano novo. Havia pessoas comemorando, outras se abraçando, e uma queima de fogos. Ele virou o cartão e pode notar a caligrafia de Fred.

"Combinar com o Jorge para passarmos o ano novo nesse parque. Lembrá-lo de se vestir bem, na maneira trouxa, porque as garotas de lá são demais, e ele é péssimo pra se vestir" dizia as frases escritas no cartão. A data era do ano anterior ao inicio da guerra contra Voldemort, e Jorge deduziu que Fred nunca tivera tempo de lhe falar sobre o assunto.

- Não sei me vestir bem de trouxa? – disse Jorge a si mesmo. – Você vai ver só! Vou lá hoje e vou conquistar todas as garotas trouxas com o meu charme. Embora não custe nada levar umas poções de amor, misturadas com champanhe.

Jorge riu de si mesmo, porque aquilo era bem a coisa que diria ao irmão se estivesse ali.

Estava decidido. Iria passar o ano novo naquele parque, em homenagem ao irmão, e faria o máximo para se divertir.

Ele passou o resto da tarde se aprontando. Saiu por volta das 8 da noite, em direção ao parque. Usava um gorro para afastar o frio e esconder a perda da orelha.

Realmente Jorge tinha caprichado. Passaria facilmente por um trouxa de classe média, com seu casaco de couro, as calças jeans e os sapatos escuros. Ele parecia realmente muito mais animado do que nos dias anteriores.

Quando chegou ao parque Jorge entendeu o porquê de Fred dizer que valia a pena ir a aquele lugar na festa de ano novo, ele estava lotado, e havia música saindo do sistema de som instalado por todo o parque. Pessoas dançavam, riam, bebiam, e confraternizavam uns com os outros alegremente.

Jorge caminhava só, mas a alegria que aquele lugar emanava o deixava menos triste do que nos dias anteriores. Havia famílias, grupos de amigos e pessoas sozinhas, que paqueravam umas as outras.

Ele não passava despercebido pela multidão, sendo paquerado por várias garotas trouxas. Contudo Jorge não estava preocupado em arrumar alguém, mas simplesmente em se regozijar com aquela felicidade tão aparente na multidão.

- Jorge? – disse uma voz conhecida, a poucos metros do garoto. – O que faz aqui?

Jorge se virou e viu Angelina, que caminhava com a família pela multidão.

- Angelina, que bom te ver – respondeu o garoto, abraçando e beijando o rosto da menina, e sentindo aquele arrepio percorrer seu corpo novamente. - É a primeira vez que venho, dizem que é muito animado, e não quis passar o ano novo em casa. E você, veio com a família?

- Passamos o Ano novo aqui sempre, tradição de família – respondeu Angelina. – Meus avós moram aqui perto, e depois de jantar a gente vem pra cá.

- Que bom – disse o ruivo. – Então boa noite, e divirta-se – Jorge fez menção de se despedir da garota, mas sua atitude foi repelida.

- Nem vem. Você não vai passar o ano novo sozinho – disse a garota, agarrando o braço de Jorge. - Embora adore a minha família, será divertido passá-lo com alguém da minha idade pra variar. Vem cá!

Angelina puxou Jorge, e o apresentou aos pais. Eles foram muito gentis, e ficaram honrados de conhecer uma pessoa que participou tão ativamente da guerra contra Voldemort.

A garota disse que iria passear um pouco com o rapaz pelo parque, e os encontraria antes da queima de fogos, para estarem juntos na chegada do ano novo.

Jorge se despediu dos pais de Angelina, e a acompanhou de braços dados por um passeio pelo parque.

A primeira parada foi em uma pista de patinação no gelo. Angelina deu boas risadas com os tombos iniciais de Jorge, que não tinha intimidade nenhuma com os patins. Alguns tombos, e manchas roxas como disse o ruivo, depois, Jorge pelo menos conseguia se equilibrar nos patins, e com a ajuda da amiga conseguia patinar pela pista.

- Até que é divertido – disse Jorge, após saírem da pista. – Só que acho bem melhor andar de vassoura.

- Eu também – disse Angelina. – Mas acho que seria um pouco complicado usá-las aqui, sem chamar a atenção – e sorriu para Jorge.

- Realmente – riu Jorge em retribuição. – Mas qual é a graça de voar sem se chamar a atenção.

Jorge e Angelina andaram pelo parque, olharam o lago congelado na parte sul do parque, e quando Jorge tirou a garota pra dançar no meio da praça, foi que Angelina não resistiu e soltou uma gargalhada enorme, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas, corando logo em seguida.

- Vamos – disse a garota. – Temos que achar meus pais. Está quase na hora dos fogos.

Os dois saíram correndo como loucos pela multidão, rindo, como se nada no mundo pudesse atrapalhar aquele momento.

Encontraram os pais de Angelina alguns momentos depois, e assistiram à contagem regressiva, seguida pela queima dos fogos que anunciava a chegada do ano novo. Claro que não eram como os fabulosos fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro, mas até que foi bonito, pensou Jorge.

Jorge se despediu de todos, agradecendo a companhia da garota, dizendo que não se divertia tanto há muito tempo, e que aquela tinha sido uma noite muito especial.

Por um momento os dois pareceram que iam se beijar, mas desviaram os lábios rapidamente, beijando o rosto de forma amigável.

Jorge chegou ao apartamento alguns minutos depois, depois de encontrar um lugar seguro para aparatar. Tomou um banho, colocou seu pijama, fez sua higiene bucal, e se deitou. Dormiu rápido e tranquilamente como há muito tempo não conseguia. Parecia que a culpa pelo interesse em Angelina havia diminuído, afinal só a encontrá-la devido à sugestão do irmão.

--x--

Já fazia algumas semanas desde que Jorge e Angelina se encontraram na festa de ano novo, e o garoto voltara a seu estado de torpor, causado pela dor da perda do irmão.

Estava em sua casa, e olhava alguns papéis que encontrara junto às coisas da Gemialidades Weasley, numa gaveta da escrivaninha. No geral eram projetos que ele e Fred haviam rascunhado para a loja, ou anotações de piadas guardadas para contarem depois.

Um papel amassado com a letra de Jorge chamou a atenção do garoto.

"Danceteria Night Oil – Av. Rochester, nº320 – Londres"

"Ir no sábado à noite, após as 10, e não levar o Jorge, guardar esse lugar cheio de gatinhas só pra mim"

Jorge riu, e deixou o papel de lado. "Quer dizer que ele tinha medo da concorrência?", pensou Jorge. Mas não deve ser tão bom assim.

Contudo aquela mensagem não saia da cabeça dele, e como já era sexta, resolveu ir. Pior do que poderia estar não ficaria.

Jorge se arrumou e às 10 horas da noite já estava no salão.

Deu uma circulada e pode notar que o irmão não estava errado, realmente as garotas que freqüentavam a Danceteria eram muito bonitas. Mas não sabia o motivo pelo qual nenhuma delas chamava sua atenção. O som era animado, e a pista de dança estava lotada. Embora gostasse de dançar na época da escola, não sentia o menor ânimo para aquilo.

Uma meia hora depois, resolveu ir para casa, afinal não estava se divertindo, e o som já começava a lhe dar dor de cabeça.

Foi quando uma pessoa entrou na danceteria, e a dor de cabeça simplesmente sumiu.

Angelina vinha com um grupo de pessoas, todos jovens, e parecia muito feliz. Vinha agarrada ao braço de um rapaz alto, que parecia um pouco mais novo que ela, e dava beijos em seu rosto repetidamente.

Aquela visão fez Jorge murchar na hora. Quem ele estava tentando enganar. Angelina fora apaixonada por seu irmão, e não por ele. Resolveu tentar sair de fininho, mas foi tarde demais, Angelina o havia visto, e caminhava em sua direção sorrindo.

- Jorge! Não acredito que esteja aqui! Vem, quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa!

Ele decidiu que tentaria ser educado, afinal a garota não tinha culpa da confusão que ele fizera com relação aos seus sentimentos.

Eles pararam em frente ao rapaz que entrara abraçado a Angelina, e a garota logo lhes apresentou.

- Jorge, esse é meu irmão caçula Charlie, que estava estudando no exterior, e acabou de chegar.

Jorge não conteve o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto, e segurou firme a mão do rapaz, cumprimentando-o.

- Jorge estudou comigo – disse Angelina, piscando para o irmão.

- Ah! – disse o rapaz. – Daria tudo pra ter estudado lá, mas não herdei o dom de minha irmã.

Jorge entendeu que não falavam sobre Hogwarts abertamente por estarem com um grupo de amigos trouxas, e que deveriam ser discretos.

A noite foi muito agradável. Ele dividiu a noite em conversar com Angelina e seus amigos, dançar com ela, quando ela não estava dançando com o irmão, e observar todos na danceteria.

Todos do grupo estavam sentados na mesa quando uma música suave começou a tocar, e vários casais foram em direção à pista de dança. Já era tarde, e a danceteria não estava tão cheia.

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead**_

Eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre mim_**  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**_

Eu tenho dormido com palha na minha cama_**  
I've been lonely for so long**_

Eu tenho estado sozinho por tanto tempo_**  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on**_

Preso no passado, parece que eu apenas não posso ir em frente_**  
**_

_**  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**_

Eu tenho escondido todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos_**  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday**_

Apenas em caso de eu precisar deles algum dia_**  
I've been setting aside time**_

Eu tenho vivido acima do tempo_**  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

Para clarear os pequenos espaços nos cantinhos da minha mente

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor_**  
I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor

- Vamos dançar Charlie? – perguntou Angelina ao irmão. – Adoro essa música!

- Você sabe que sou terrível dançando musica lenta – respondeu o irmão. – Porque não chama o Jorge, tenho a impressão que ele adoraria dançar com você.

Aquilo pegou Jorge tão de surpresa que ficou mudo por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Só quando Angelina sorriu, foi que tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Quer dançar?

- Adoraria – respondeu a garota.

Jorge levantou-se e puxou a garota pela mão, em direção ao centro do salão, onde sairiam do campo de vista dos amigos.

_**  
**__**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine**_

Eu tenho assistido, mas as estrelas se recusam a brilhar_**  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs**_

Eu tenho procurado, mas eu apenas não vejo os sinais_**  
I know that it's out there**_

Eu sei que estão logo ali fora_**  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**_

Deve haver algo para minha alma em algum lugar

_****_

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**_

Eu tenho procurado alguém para emitir alguma luz_**  
Not somebody just to get me through the night**_

Não apenas alguém para passar a noite_**  
I could use some direction**_

Eu poderia usar alguma direção_**  
And I'm open to your suggestions**_

E eu estou aberto para suas sugestões

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor_**  
I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor

_**And if I open my heart again**_

E se eu abrir meu coração de novo_**  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end**_

Eu acho que espero que você esteja comigo no final

A música tocava suave, e Jorge enlaçou Angelina pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela, encostando suas faces. A garota colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto, deixando o ritmo levá-los.

O coração de Jorge batia forte, como nunca havia feito, e aquilo estava o deixando confuso. Seria possível estar apaixonado por ela? Afinal nunca levara relacionamento nenhuma sério, e não sabia se estar apaixonado era aquilo.

A respiração de Angelina em seu ouvido o fazia tremer, e o toque de suas moas em sua nuca o enlouquecia. Seu corpo ardia, mas fazia tudo pra se controlar, afinal não sabia se Angelina sentia o mesmo, e não gostaria de perder a companhia dela, que o fazia tão bem nos últimos tempos.

Eles dançavam em silêncio, temerosos em falar algo que estragasse aquele momento. Só quando a música estava quase acabando, foi que Angelina disse alguma coisa.

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real**_

Há momentos que eu não sei se isso é real_**  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel**_

Ou se alguém se sente do jeito que me sinto_**  
I need inspiration**_

Eu preciso de inspiração_**  
Not just another negotiation**_

Não outra negociação

_****_

All I want to do is find a way back into love

Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor_**  
I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor

- Acho que é a primeira vez que o vejo tão calado. Alguma coisa errada?

- Não! – respondeu ele. – Está tudo perfeito. Só que tenho que me concentrar, afinal não quero machucar seus lindos pezinhos. – Jorge riu, e Angelina deu-lhe um soquinho no ombro, rindo da brincadeira.

_**And if I open my heart to you**_

E se eu abrir meu coração para você_**  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do**_

Eu espero que me mostre o que fazer_**  
And if you help me to start again**_

E se você me ajudar a recomeçar_**  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end**_

Eu sei que estarei lá para você até o fim

Quando a música acabou, ela beijou-lhe o rosto e disse:

- Obrigado, foi maravilhoso!

Uma música agitada começou a tocar, e eles se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Melhor voltarmos não? – disse a garota. – Estamos parecendo meio idiotas parados aqui no meio da pista.

Jorge pegou a garota pela mão, voltando para a mesa, onde os amigos os aguardavam.

O resto da noite foi discreto, com Jorge e Angelina se limitando a trocar olhares e sorrisos, sempre viajados pelo irmão dela, querendo descobrir se havia rolado alguma coisa entre os dois.

Quando finalmente resolveram ir embora, Charlie se prontificou a dar uma carona para Jorge, que não aceitou, dizendo que não queria incomodar, e que chegaria logo em casa se fosse embora do seu jeito.

Todos se encaminhavam para o carro de Charlie, quando Angelina veio se despedir do amigo.

- Foi ótimo, que bom que veio.

- Realmente foi maravilhoso – respondeu ele. – Encontrar você está sendo cada vez melhor.

- Então me faz um favor, e não some tá – disse a garota, beijando o rosto de Jorge, e o abraçando forte.

- Pode deixar – respondeu o ruivo, fazendo força pra não beijá-la ali mesmo na frente de todos. – A gente se vê muito em breve.

Angelina se dirigiu ao carro do irmão, entrando e acenando para Jorge, conforme o carro se afastava. O rapaz aparatou em seguida, em direção a sua casa.

--x--

Jorge acordou no dia seguinte não entendendo como podia ter encontrado Angelina naquela danceteria. Afinal, além de ser um local trouxa, até o horário ajudou no encontro.

- Será que Fred se encontrava com ela lá, quando namoravam? – murmurou Jorge. – Acho que não, ele nunca saía sozinho à noite. Deve ter sido coincidência mesmo.

A vontade de Jorge era sair correndo para a casa de Angelina e declarar tudo que estava sentindo, mas o medo de ser rejeitado era grande, afinal ela já fora namorada de Fred, e talvez não quisesse nada com ele.

Resolveu ocupar a cabeça, já que não conseguia pensar em um modo de resolver aquela situação. Sentou-se na sala, e começou a folhear algumas revistas velhas, que estavam na mesinha ao lado.

Em uma delas existia uma página dobrada, e a curiosidade o levou a ver do que se tratava.

Era o anúncio de um restaurante trouxa, que tinha a arquitetura diferente, que deixava as mesas sobre o mar. De dentro dele se podia observar as ondas, as estrelas, e a decoração criava um clima muito romântico.

- Será que ela gostaria de ir? – pensou Jorge. Afinal era domingo, e não queria ir almoçar novamente na toca. – Vou falar com ela.

Jorge pegou pena, tinta e um pedaço de pergaminho, e escreveu um bilhete, perguntando se Angelina gostaria de jantar com ele, e outro bilhete a sua mãe, explicando que ia jantar fora, com amigos, por isso não iria à toca nesse domingo. Aguardaria a resposta de Angelina antes de mandar o bilhete para a família.

Resolveu tomar um banho, e relaxar enquanto esperava.

Esperto, Jorge sempre guardava dinheiro trouxa em casa, para qualquer eventualidade, por isso não teria com que se preocupar.

Algumas horas depois a coruja retornou com a resposta de Angelina. Seu coração disparou, quando leu um "sim, eu adoraria" e "te encontro na pista de patinação, no parque do ano novo, as 8". Um sorriso invadiu seu rosto e teve vontade de pular e gritar, para que todos soubessem de sua alegria.

Às 8 em ponto Jorge estava em frente à pista, e esfregava as mãos devido ao frio. Fazia tempo que não ficava ansioso daquela forma, e nunca por uma garota. Realmente Angelina estava mexendo com ele.

Um vulto começou a atravessar o parque, e se aproximou de Jorge.

- Uau! – Foi a única coisa que o ruivo conseguiu dizer, ao ver a garota.

Angelina estava linda, com um casaco de couro preto, que cobria quase todo o corpo, deixando apenas as botas da mesma cor, a mostra.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio – respondeu a garota, sorrindo.

- Pode ter certeza que é – disse Jorge. – Você está linda!

Angelina corou por um momento diante dos elogios do ruivo, e apressada perguntou:

- Aonde vamos?

- É uma surpresa. Mas tenho certeza que irá adorar – Jorge deu o braço para a garota, que o enlaçou. Seguiram até a rua, e aparataram para um lugar próximo ao restaurante.

O jantar estava maravilhoso, e tudo ocorreu como se nada pudesse atrapalhar ou dar errado. O clima entre os dois era de uma cumplicidade nunca sentida por Jorge, e era evidente o carinho que um sentia pelo outro.

Por volta das 11 da noite acabaram o jantar, e resolveram voltar ao parque, para caminharem por alguns minutos, antes de se despedirem.

Em frente a mesma pista de patinação pararam pra olhar a lua, coberta pela neblina, mas que insistia em brilhar.

- Linda não? – perguntou Angelina.

- Não tanto quanto você – disse Jorge, meio que deixando escapar as palavras, de tão sincero que havia sido.

- Acho que seu irmão estava certo – respondeu ela, corando.

- No que? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ele me dizia, na época que estávamos juntos, que o cara ideal pra mim era você, e não ele.

- Como assim?

- Quando eu falava que ele não levava o nosso namoro a sério, ele dizia que se queria alguém divertido como ele, mas que fosse capaz de querer se amarrar, era com você que deveria namorar. Dizia que ele nunca se casaria, e a vida dele seria uma eterna aventura.

- Verdade? Ele nunca me disse isso. E se falasse diria que estava errado, pelo menos até uns meses atrás. Eu pensava exatamente da mesma maneira, e que nunca iria me amarrar.

- Mudou de idéia?

- O que você acha?

- Não sei. Vocês sempre foram imprevisíveis.

- Quando a pessoa certa aceitar o meu pedido com certeza vou me amarrar.

- E quem seria essa pessoa?

- Se ela não sabe, provavelmente não é a pessoa certa. – Jorge riu do jogo de palavras que fazia com Angelina.

- Que pena. Eu tinha a esperança que fosse eu.

- Posso estar errado, e a pessoa certa não saber o quanto estou apaixonado – Jorge segurou suavemente o rosto de Angelina, e a beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

O beijo se aprofundou, e logo estavam num beijo intenso e cheio de paixão. Foi quando Jorge de repente se afastou e disse:

- Desgraçado!

- O que? – disse Angelina. – Do que você me chamou?

- Não!! – gritou Jorge. – Não tem nada a ver com você, mas acho que temos um problema.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você contou ao Fred que passava todas as passagens de ano novo nesse parque?

- Claro.

- E quem convidou você pro natal na toca?

- Fred, quando ainda estava vivo. Depois que tínhamos terminado. Disse que eu poderia ir todos os anos, mas nunca tive coragem.

- E a Danceteria? Como a conheceu?

- Vou sempre lá. Contei isso ao seu irmão, durante o baile de inverno, convidando-o para irmos juntos, depois que acabássemos a escola.

- Maldito! – disse Jorge, rindo alto. – Realmente temos um problema.

- Que seria?

- Uns anos antes de Fred morrer eu ele tivemos uma conversa. Achei estranha na época, mas agora entendo tudo – Jorge puxou Angelina para um banco vazio do parque, e continuo a contar o que havia acontecido.

- Conversávamos sobre o nosso futuro, e como seria depois do fim da guerra. Ele me disse que nunca se casaria, e que a vida seria uma farra só. O único problema era que teria que arrumar outro parceiro, já que eu iria me casar. Eu disse que ele estava louco, pois nunca iria me amarrar, e a minha vida seria exatamente igual a dele.

Jorge abaixou a cabeça, e rindo continuou:

- Quando ele riu, dizendo que aquilo era impossível, o desafiei, dizendo que ele casaria antes de mim. Sabe o que ele fez?

- O quê? – perguntou Angelina, intrigada.

- Uma aposta – respondeu Jorge. – Disse que qual de nós casasse primeiro teria que dar o nome do outro ao filho. O maldito tinha tudo planejado.

Angelina não acreditou naquilo. Como Fred poderia prever tudo aquilo? Que eles se apaixonariam? Tudo parecia insanidade.

- Lógico que não saiu do jeito planejado – continuou Jorge. – Imagino que ele esperava que você se apaixonasse por mim, e portanto caberia a ele me empurrar pra você. A primeira coisa foi garantir que você estivesse por perto pelo menos nos natais, quando estamos mais felizes, e quando eu bebo sempre demais. No caso do parque o acaso ajudou, pois só encontrei o cartão falando do parque por acaso, e logo depois da nossa conversa, no natal.

Angelina continuava não acreditando, afinal seria uma peça grande demais, mesmo para o Fred.

- Provavelmente ele enfeitiçou o cartão da danceteria e a propaganda do restaurante para que eu os encontrasse logo após achar o cartão do parque. Tudo para garantir que iríamos nos encontrar mais vezes – continuou Jorge, rindo, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a brotar.

- Não acredito que ele fez tudo isso só pra ganhar uma aposta – disse Angelina indignada. – E como poderia ter tanta certeza que iríamos nos apaixonar?

- Ele me conhecia muito bem e tenho certeza que a você também, e acredito pensar que éramos feitos um para o outro – Jorge sorria para Angelina, que continuava emburrada. – Além do que ele fazia qualquer coisa pra ganhar uma aposta.

Houve um breve silencio, onde Jorge encarava Angelina, que aos poucos perdia a expressão dura, e deixava um sorriso dominá-lo.

- Realmente é bem a cara do Fred – disse a garota.

- E então, tem algum problema com o nome? Afinal ele ganhou a aposta, pois estou perdidamente apaixonado, e não costumo fugir das apostas que faço.

- Não. Por mim tudo bem – respondeu a garota, enquanto abraçava Jorge, beijando feliz, porque além de estar apaixonada, Fred gostava da idéia de que eles ficassem juntos.

Música : "Way back into love" do filme "letra e música".


End file.
